


Kylux Snippets

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Various kink dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Small Kylo and Hux snippets. (Chapter titles indicate DH (Dom Hux) DK (Dom Kylo), or absent means it's not that straightforward.)





	1. Aftercare (DH)

The lines on his skin are red like his saber, wriggling lightning-strikes, or a feral beast’s claws. Hux went to town today, and Kylo is melted into the bed, toes and fingers twitching as if he’s a loth-cat asleep. 

Mine, those lines say. You belong to me. 

Hux reaches for the Bacta salve, warning him before he starts to apply it to the places his skin is broken. Kylo doesn’t hiss, but his skin retreats, and he works the salve in deeper, sterilising the wounds. 

Soft words of endearment, and a kiss to the back of his neck. Kylo isn’t dropping just yet, but that might hit any moment. He holds the sippy cup to his lips, and Kylo drinks obediently, knowing Hux will take care of him. The sugar and liquid will help him, and then the blanket comes over his shoulders to keep him warm. 

Hux rests his hand on his lover’s hip, and tells him how proud he is. Little shared smiles, and his Knight drifts into sleep, coasting over the adrenaline come-down, safe under his gaze.


	2. Lipstick

“What’s that for?” Kylo asks. 

“Does it need to be _for_ anything?”

“I suppose not…”

He can’t help but stare as Hux draws full, red lines around his mouth. The colour is stark, and only makes his eyes look brighter, his hair more vibrant. The gloss turns full lips decidedly candy-fruit tempting, reminding Kylo of juicy berries and sugary treats, making his eyes refuse to move. 

“This is what the socialites wear, isn’t it?” Hux asks. 

“…I… guess?”

“Oh, like you haven’t fantasised about being one of them. It’s in your blood.”

Suddenly Kylo sees the display for what it is: Hux thinking he needs to improve himself in some way to be worthy. It hurts, but it’s also oddly touching. 

He reaches out to slide his thumb over Hux’s cheek, smiling fondly. “I’d rather you and a moisture farm on Tatooine than any of them, but you _do_ look delicious…”

Kylo leans in to taste, but Hux pushes his chest and steps back. His eyes are bright with emotion, and it must mean he’s done right. “If you lick, then you won’t get to see them wrapped around your cock, will you?”

Oh shit, that goes right through him. “…ngggggh.”

Hux smirks those perfect lips, and drops to a graceful kneel. 

Kylo likes this new play, he’s decided. He likes it a lot.


	3. Gloves (DK)

Kylo kneels behind him, his taut chest a solid, dependable wall that won’t crumble, and Hux’s knees bounce, his feet planted on the floor below the bed. He hates the tic, but he can’t help it. 

“Don’t speak,” Kylo orders, and one hand wraps around his throat. 

Soft leather, that smell that can’t be anything but power and authority. A pressure that reminds him he breathes at the other’s mercy, and his pulse careens out of all control. 

Kylo unfastens his belt, his pants, with painstaking languor, peeling him from his shell. Hux’s cock is already so hard he feels light-headed, and he bites his lip to keep the whimpers inside. Every noise is deafening, and the gloved hand gently pulls him out into the cool air, making his skin prickle. 

Yes. Oh yes. The hand curls around him, starting to stroke him from root to tip, and the simple act of inactivity, of having to _feel_ without the ability to reciprocate… He has to focus on how it feels, because he can’t do anything else. He feels naked, even though he’s fully dressed, and he wants to beg for Kylo to go faster, harder, let him move, or tie him down for real… 

But this submission is all of his own consent, and Hux comes in that gloved hand, shaking at how intense it is. The thumb teases his overly-sensitive slit, rubbing his emissions back into his skin, and Hux can hardly breathe.


	4. Scent Marking (Alpha Kylo)

Hux is pleasantly exhausted, his body flooded with all the lovely chemicals from their breeding. He’s sticky and sated, his hole twitching around Kylo’s softening knot, and his own cock twitches with aftershocks of the coupling. 

He’d been so disgusted by this, but that was before he met Kylo. “You’ll know when you meet them,” everyone had told him, repeating the old ideas of finding you ‘one’, but Hux had insisted there wasn’t one he’d ever bend over for. 

And now he’s in their bed, enjoying the kisses that his mate rains down on him. He turns his cheek, and feels Kylo scrape his slightly stubbly cheek against his own. Over and over, until he laughs and swats at him. 

“Stop it!”

“I’m marking you as mine,” Kylo growls, a delicious possessive tone under his words. 

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows.”

“I still want you to smell me, wherever you go.”

Hux likes the thought of everyone knowing how happy he is, and he turns his face to offer his other cheek. He’ll reek of satisfaction, and he can’t help but love that thought.


	5. Sensory Deprivation (Alpha Hux)

Kylo doesn’t know why Hux thinks this is a good idea, but he does. He asked first, of course, but the theory is different from the practice. 

Inside the box, his hands strapped to the base, his knees positioned, sticking out of the enclosed bench. It’s dark, with only tiny flickers of light visible. 

He’s been turned into just his hole, his ass pushed against the back of the box, lined up with the entrance. Only his lower legs poke out, turning him into… Well. Furniture. 

Unable to see, or move, he closes his eyes and reaches out with his hearing, and with the Force. Hux, his mate, is a point of fire and light, and the first push of his cock through the bench’s glory hole makes Kylo cry out. 

No hands on his hips. No lips on his neck. No tugs to his hair. No scratches to his nipples. 

His skin burns with desperate longing, and as Hux starts to thrust in properly, he tries his best not to whine. Everything is so loud. Everything feels alive, and he wants to beg for Hux to kiss him. 

It’s not until the knot starts to spread that he realises it feels like the first time all over, with his attention firmly on that single point of contact. 

_Now_ he understands why.


	6. Fox-Tail

Kylo cocks his head to one side, watching Hux’s face. “You’re sure?”

“I said so, didn’t I?”

Hux is on all fours, his butt pushed up into the air, offering his hole and rocking on his hands and knees. He tenses his hole, puckering it in open invitation, and Kylo has to remind himself not to just push his mouth there, or use him now. That’s later. 

Hux takes the first two fingers with no resistance, his back arching and his buttocks tensing in enjoyment. Slick lube makes his dusky hole gleam, and Kylo slowly pushes the plug inside. It’s weighted internally, and the big, fluffy brush tail drops between his legs. 

It’s cute, and the colour matches his hair. Kylo runs a hand over the tail, tugging gently, making his lover purr in satisfaction. 

“Spank me,” Hux demands, ever the brat. 

“With pleasure.”


	7. Dirty Talk (DH)

Under his robes, his cock is wrapped in armour, locked away, held where Hux wants it: hanging low and unloved. No boxers, the stiff fabric of his robes grazing over the sensitive head, catching on the plug that sounds his slit wide open like the slut he is. 

No one knows. No one but Hux, who stands beside him on the dias, overlooking the parade ground where he’ll call the whole body of troops to attend the commissioning of this planet-weapon. 

Below, people walk about their business, not knowing that Hux is whispering wicked things in his ear. 

“Perhaps I’ll have you here with me, when I fire my weapon. I’ll fill your slutty hole with a toy as big as my fist, and I’ll wrap your cock in a sleeve. My fingers on the controls, edging you ever higher. I’ll make your body shake. You fighting not to let anyone see the way you lean into me…”

Kylo wants it, oh, he wants it, and he doesn’t. 

“I’ll make sure you come just as the weapon fires, the tube in you taking all of your useless spunk, collecting it so I can feed it back to you. You know it’s pointless, don’t you? You probably shouldn’t ever come at all.”

Kylo needs. He needs so much. The cage keeps his arousal from showing, but he tugs the edges of his robes so they rub his prick harder. 

“Take you back to my office, push you under my desk, and get you to finish me with your mouth. Order you not to swallow, and then push my come into you, and plug you back up. I’m a busy man. I can’t fuck you all day.”

Kylo wishes he could.


	8. Public Humiliation (DH)

“You think you’re allowed to sit with me?” Hux asks. 

Kylo pauses, his hand still on the back of the chair he pulled out for his Master. 

He’s not sure if anyone can hear them talking in this busy restaurant, but if he’s expected to kneel, or sit on the floor, or stand for too long and it won’t matter. People _will_ notice. 

His ears ignite, his palms itching, and he slides Hux under the table. 

“No, Sir.”

“You’re hardly dressed nicely enough. I told you to dress well. You’re barely fit to fly my shuttle.”

Even though it’s part of their arrangement, it does still sting. He craves it so much, but when it happens the tension of ‘enough’ against ‘too much’ is a delicious agony. 

Hux often picks his clothes for him, but today he gave him free rein, which Kylo should have realised was a trap. 

He does look dull next to his vibrant Master, and he bows his head. 

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“Well, you’re the only one around, so stop snivelling and sit down. If you use the wrong cutlery, I’ll have to punish you. Do. Not. Embarrass. Me.”

No, that’s Hux’s job for Kylo. He sits quickly, and knows he’s going to thank his Master with all his heart the minute he’s allowed to.


	9. Orgasm Delay (DK)

The buzzing toy in his ass is a terrible gift, and Hux keeps rolling his weight back and forth, trying to get the pressure where he needs it. It’s nothing like as good as being properly fucked, but it does mean he can suck Kylo’s cock at the same time, trying to ignore the glove between his legs. 

It’s evil. Truly evil. One finger is rough like sandpaper; one plush and soft fluff; one covered in dozens of tiny, needle-point spikes; one with a buzzing bullet vibrating in the tip. 

Hux is doing his best not to choke on Kylo’s shaft as the sensations shift back and forth between lush, generous affection and sharp, wicked torture. 

The vibrator taps on the head of his cock, the movement spiralling into him, making him grind harder on the toy in his ass. He wants to come, he needs to come, but Kylo pulls the toy away when he gets too close and he screams into his flesh in frustration. 

His balls are as blue as the sky, and he’s feeling dizzy with it all, but his lover simply pulls out of his mouth and moves the glove back to his nipples. 

Fuck. He doesn’t know how much more he can take, but he’s utterly helpless and there’s no getting out of this chair. Kylo controls this, controls _him_.

Hux clenches at the toy, surrendering it all.


	10. Bite Marks (Alpha Kylo)

It’s barbaric, really. What are they, primitive animals? 

Yes, the sting when his teeth press into his skin is delightful. When he does it to his throat, something old and dark makes Hux want to get fucked so hard he’s almost pushed into unconsciousness. The slick runs clear and fast, and he doesn’t calm down until he’s stretched and filled to his satisfaction. 

But he’s also a General, still, and just because his asshole - both literal and figurative - enjoy mad, sheet-rending, sweaty, sweary sex… He also has a job to do. 

The purpling skin above his collar tells everyone he’s taken. He sees the envy, and he doesn’t know if they want him, or to _be_ him most. 

Hmm. 

Okay. It’s not all bad…


	11. Inappropriate Use Of The Force (DK)

The Force has always been something Hux swore he hated, convinced that his lack of it was an oversight on behalf of the universe. 

Hux was never given the easy ways to things, and watching Kylo float his caf closer when he’d forgotten it, or do stupid things like make troopers walk into doors always made him furious. 

Such power, and he used it so frivolously! It was wasted on someone like Kylo. 

Or… he used to think so. 

But a finger inside him, made of nothing but Kylo’s lust-crazed mind… That was interesting. 

Or long-distance love letters, like living inside the man’s filthy mind and experiencing his fantasies viscerally. 

Or a hand around his throat, another around his cock, another in his hole, and the Force was a welcome addition to their loveplay. 

Heat and cold. Pain and pleasure. His mind taken through whatever Kylo wanted, or the pair of them grunting and grinding in full view of others, with no one able to remember they’re there… 

It’s still frivolous. It’s a ridiculous perversion of this mystical power. 

But there’s something oddly satisfying in fucking the Force. He might not control it, but he controls Kylo (sometimes), so he’s the real victor, after all.


	12. Jealousy

“I’m going. To rip. Her legs. Off.”

Hux blinks in surprise. “Far be it for me to stand in your way, but why, precisely?”

“You… Hux!”

“Yes. Me Hux, you Kylo. Well done.”

Kylo looks like might explode, and Hux is confused. The negotiations went fine, really. He got precisely what he wanted, and hardly had to compromise at all. So what’s the problem? 

“She nearly shined your boots with her gross old lady parts!”

“….what?”

“Hux, if she tried any harder, she’d be pregnant.”

Was that heterosexual flirting? He forgets women might be interested in him, and now he thinks back… 

“Maybe I liked her.”

“She was old enough to be your grandmother! Also, you’re gay.”

“I might want to try just once…”

Kylo steps in close, taking all the personal space up. Hux is trying very hard to not actually think about sex with the woman, whilst still implying it, because that glimmer in Kylo’s eyes is delicious. 

“She’d never fuck you like I can.”

His hands pick at lint on Kylo’s robes, feeling the heat radiating off of him. “Why don’t you remind me, then?”

The knee between his legs makes his own want to buckle, and Hux rubs against it, enticingly. 

“Bed. Now.”

Yep, definitely still gay. Oh well!


	13. Temperature Play (DH)

Kylo’s chest has always fascinated him, from the minute he saw the man stripped of all that black. He’s known he needed to possess it, to hurt it, to love it. 

Strapped down as he is, Kylo can’t get away. His wrists are bound in thick, leather cuffs by his sides, his legs strapped to the table, keeping him from doing much but squirm. He’s naked, but Hux ignores his groin for now, concentrating instead on the smooth, supple skin. 

First come the icecubes, which he draws across his collarbones, watching the melt slip into deep valleys. His skin goes red where the ice has been, and the closer he slides to his nipples, the heavier his lover breathes. 

Cold hell, and then warm tongue. The nubs are hard and soft at once, and Kylo makes a keening noise as Hux crushes the cube against one side, trapping the bud with his tongue on the other. 

A line of cloudy pain, placed equidistant down his core, and as the chill burns into him, Hux brings his second toy out. 

He’s not used it before on Kylo, so he’s not sure how he’ll react. The first droplet causes a hiss, and it solidifies almost instantly, like a reverse frozen teardrop. 

Again, a bigger blob, and Kylo’s eyes vanish into his skull, his enjoyment obvious. 

Over and over he paints thickening lines, catching the odd patch of hair, coating him in a second skin. It enhances his breathing movements, exaggerating them, and Hux drips until the candle is almost extinct. 

The best part, though, is peeling it off, after. It will sting where he’s more hairy, and leave him smooth and soft. Hux can’t decide if he wants to use a dull blade, or his fingernails. Both sound incredible… maybe he’ll try one, then the other.


	14. Chapter 14

“Tell me what you want.”

“Get on your knees. _Now_.”

He obeys, of course, with the grace of one who has given over willingly. Down to his knees, his hands palm-up, his head ducked, then titled up to watch.

His lover would never hurt him - not in any way he wouldn’t want - and he knows, deep down in his core, that he is _safe_.

Kneeling, with his hands away from any weapon. His throat offered, his eyes, his mouth, his lips. He rakes his gaze over clothing, to land on those eyes that stare down: a circuit complete, a circle made whole.

To surrender like this is no shame. To abjure from responsibility, to offer his body for use and abuse. A declaration of love, and a knowledge that every single touch and word will heal something deep down inside.

The hand in his hair stings, and his eyes prickle at the touch. His mouth dragged open over stiff and heavy cloth, to a stiff and heavy bulge. He waits, smelling lust, and knows better than to act until ordered to do so.

“ _Good boy_.”  


A snick of metal, a sweep of salt-warm skin. He opens his mouth and takes the shunt, his eyes drifting closed as he breathes in the connection.

Soon, he will be told to act. Soon, he will be made to give more than just his stillness, his patience.

But only when Master is ready.


End file.
